


Deserted Islands and Silly Bets: A Piss Lover’s Dream

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, LUPIN CAST PEE!!!! THEY ALL PISS ON YOU!!!! ITS REALLY FUCKING HOT!!!, Omorashi, Peeing in clothes, Peeing on partner, Piss kink, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, pee desperation, piss drinking, stuck on an island, too much piss? fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Lupin and the gang venture to an island that rumor says holds valuable treasure.However, there’s no treasure to be found and Zenigata managed to sneak on their plane. So until rescue arrives or they find their own way off, they’re stranded and could die at any moment.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Mine Fujiko/Reader, Zenigata Kouichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Deserted Islands and Silly Bets: A Piss Lover’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> UwU it’s GO TIME!!!!!!!!

“‘Let’s go to The Queen’s Heart Island! It’s said to be filled with treasure.’. Goddammit, Lupin!” I kicked a small rock out of the pathway, grumbling to myself as I kept looking for the meet up spot.

For some reason, Lupin thought that it would be a great idea to visit a recently discovered island that might have had a link to a very rich woman from just before WWII, even though there really wasn’t that much known about the place. The only reason we even knew about this was because of some gossip Fujiko had heard on her previous heist, so most of us were pretty suspicious. But Lupin being the fucking _simp_ that he is, he just _had_ to check it out.

Something had gone wrong when trying to land the plane, so we crashed onto the island. As we found each other in bushes and against trees, we found out that persistent old Zenigata had somehow snuck on board so we had to work out a truce with him to look for survival needs together and the treasure in secret. 

“Jigen? Is that you?” The familiar, calming voice of Goemon letting me know that I was back at the crash site, where we all agreed to meet up after searching the area.

“Nope. Has he come back from checking the smaller caves?” I brushed some leaves out of the way, stepping towards him and the broken plane.

“Oh, hello (Y/n). He said he was going to look for food after finding nothing in there.”

I gave a tired sigh, sitting down next to him and resting my head in his lap after getting consent. He petted my hair while we waited for the others to join us, occasionally indulging in small talk. Within ten minutes, almost everyone came back, Lupin being the final person we needed. Sadly, no one had found anything super helpful; the only good thing being that Jigen said he could shoot some birds down when we got hungry.

“Guys, I found the motherload!” The overenthusiastic voice of Lupin rang out through the clearing, grabbing our attention. “I found the remains of a newer plane and a shitton of supplies in it! The pilot died inside from being stuck inside due to the crash and all of their food and water’s still good!”

We all got up in excitement, cheering as we followed Lupin to the other site. Upon arrival, we worked together to gather all of the usable supplies, celebrating and fueling ourselves on the refreshing water that the dead pilot stocked up on.

As our energy died down, we chose to relax and talk about different ways we could try to get off the island safely. We weren’t able to think of anything good, as a more important topic came up;

Six people stuck on an island just drank an almost _ungodly_ amount of water.

Bathroom arrangements were the new item of discussion, but Lupin being Lupin thought that turning our desperation into a bet would be a fun idea.

“Whoever wins gets one hundred dollars, twenty from each loser. How does that sound?” He gave his signature chuckle while we thought about it.

“You sure you want to do that, man? We have nothing to change into if we’re too late.”

“Jigen’s right. Plus, there are other ways to pass the time.”

“What kinda trick are you trying to pull, Lupin?”

“Have you no shame, Lupin? To ask a woman to do something so vulgar!”

“Since when did you have a piss kink, monkey boy?”

Our pleas and complaints were ignored as he kept laughing.

“You all sound like a bunch of babies! What, can’t you control yourselves? And you call yourselves thieves and a proud member of the ICPO!”

Angered at his insults, we all eventually gave in. We sat down in a circle, glaring at each other while we waited for things to get inevitably messy. There was some chatter, but mostly silence as we thought of ways to get the others to piss themselves first.

I knew agreeing was a bad idea since I was one of the first ones to drink the water. I had tried to hold myself back, but it was hard because I was the one who got the crate of cheap water bottles out. There was also the looming fact that having to hold it in was feeling _really_ good, and I was reminded that I hadn’t indulged in this kind of play in a while.

The chance of them finding out was low, but not zero.

My position was putting too much pressure on my bladder, so I stood up to ease the pain. The group stared at me, and I stared back. I wasn’t going to let them get the best of me. Everything would be fine. I wouldn’t lose like this. _I refused to lose like thi-_

A bird squawked loudly in a nearby tree, startling me.

I had failed.

Groaning, I looked down to watch as I soiled my jeans. They darkened quickly, acting like arrows to direct the others to follow its steady path to the ground. I could feel the warmth linger on my skin and pool into my shoes and socks. It spread out to not only drench the insides of my thighs, making it even more clear how badly I had lost. As the stream died down, my knees gave in and I fell to the dirt, whimpering to myself out of disappointment and arousal. Hopefully, the latter was undetected.

“Thanks for the show (Y/n), but now you’ve made it harder not to give in.” Fujiko complained, her hands buried into her lap.

“Don’t be so hard on her, Fujicakes.” Lupin braced himself on her shoulder as he rose to his feet. “She just made this whole thing more interesting.”

I looked up to him, catching the evil glint he had in his beautifully dark eyes.

Of course he caught on.

“Do you mind?” He smirked, irritating me. All I could do was grumble. 

“N-No. Go ahead.”

He gave that damned chuckle once more as he unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock. Confused gasps rang out, mixing with my loud moans as his pleasingly warm piss began wetting my clothes. Angling himself, he moved from my jeans up to my shirt, then the open patch where my cleavage peeked out, and steadied his aim around my shoulders. He grazed my hair a few times, apologizing. I let him know it was fine, thoroughly embarrassed that not only the team, but Zenigata was now aware about my piss kink.

Lupin aimed lower as he neared his end, tucking himself back in after clearing his tip of extra droplets. I turned around my head at the sound of a cough, where Goemon and Jigen stared at me, silently asking for permission. My cheeks were burning red as I nodded with a hum, giving them consent to do the same.

They loomed above me, pulling out their dicks and relieving themselves on me within seconds. From the angle I was at, I could tell that Jigen was wanting something. I experimentally opened my mouth, watching his eyes widen in bewilderment and feeling his piss enter my mouth. His urine didn’t have much of a taste, but it was still delightful to have the chance to drink him down. I could tell that Goemon was wary yet curious about having me drink his piss, but his aim moved to my mouth anyway. It was a little salty, but not enough to be a bother.

The two finished up around the same time, groaning in bliss at the relief. I gazed between Zenigata and Fujiko, waiting to see who was next. She squirmed at the attention, insisting that she was fine.

“Fujiko, it’s better if you just give in! It feels _amazing_! And (Y/n) wants it! It doesn’t get better than that, does it?” Lupin teased, ticking her lightly.

“Okay, I’ll go, just stop ticking me! Geez!” She giggled at his touch. He instantly stopped, helping her up. “I don’t want to wet my jeans, so would you be a dear and help me out of them, Lupin?”

“Of course, Fujicakes! Anytime!” He asked Jigen and Goemon to hold her horizontally while he helped take off her shoes before easing her out of the designer pants she _insisted_ on wearing.

Handing her clothes to Zenigata, he carefully placed her back down. She slapped his hand away from her ass, telling him off. I unbuttoned my top, spreading it out under my head before lying down. She carefully got on her knees, straddling my body.

“Don’t try anything funny or I’ll shoot you.” Fujiko warned, settling her pussy right above my mouth.

It took a second for her to get going, her stream starting like a faucet that was turned too quickly. I was gulping down slightly salty piss once again, and it was warming my insides up in the same way hot chocolate does on a cold winter night. It was delightful and intense as I tried to drink it all down in time, not wanting a single drop to overflow.

Looking up, I realized that she had been rambling the entire time, thanking me for helping her stay moderately clean and other such things. I could see Lupin from the corner of my eye and how jealous he was of me. I sighed in ecstasy as best I could, hoping to tick him off more.

His partners helped her up once she finished, allowing me to sit up. Fujiko snatched her clothes away from Zenigata, moving away from the group to use a rock as support while redressing.

“Well Pops, looks like you won.” Jigen announced as he lit a cigarette. “Now you should let it all go.”

“What? I refuse to go on a woman! Especially since she’s a part of your gang! This is not how soon-to-be-prisoners should be treated!” He exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly as he stood up.

“Oh come on, Pops! Worse things have happened to us before landing in jail! Plus, she’s _really_ enjoying it!” Lupin walked up to him, using his shoulder as an armrest and gesturing to me.

“Please! It’s a win-win for the both of us!” I begged, pushing by breasts together with my arms to accentuate them. “It’s all I want! Use me as your personal toilet, Zenigata!”

His eyes were filled with disappointment and disbelief, but were quickly hidden as he rushed to free himself from the confines of his slacks. He begrudgingly stepped closer, apologizing before soothing the pain in his bladder.

With my shirt still being off, there was less getting in the way between me and the ultimate satisfaction of being pissed on. His hot release glittered gorgeously on me, soaking into my bra and cascading down my stomach. I took this opportunity to remove my bra and toss it behind me onto my shirt, allowing me to appreciate the way his pee coated my hard nipples and soft skin. As badly as I wanted to close my eyes and bask in the sensation, I kept my gaze between me and his cock, moaning and whining in pleasure.

“Wow! Nice cock, Pops!” Lupin interrupted my moment, scaring Zenigata. The monkeyish fool laughed hysterically at his reaction while the poor man could only flush, shitting his eyes tightly until he was finished. He hastily tucked himself back in, apologizing again before turning around to give me privacy as I dressed myself.

With that out of the way, Lupin shared that he realized that we could dismantle the old plane for parts and rebuild ours. He also admitted that this was his very first thought when he saw it, gaining complaints and bruises from us out of anger.

I couldn’t be too mad though; he said I didn’t have to work and gave me a blanket from the supplies to use while I washed and dried my clothes the best I could.

The sun was setting when the plane was finished, and I let them know that we seemed to be on a hilled part of the island. We searched for a runway-like area and pushed the fixed up plane to it, giving the island goodbyes as we flew away without a hitch. I was still in the blanket so the seats would stay dry and clean.

I glanced at Zenigata after looking back at what happened. He seemed unsettled, and I asked him if he was feeling alright. He explained that he really did feel bad for doing what he did, even if there wasn’t really any other option in the moment. I assured him that everything was alright, and that at his request I’d have Lupin drop the prize.

Once we landed back at the hideout, Zenigata immediately left for a cab home, allowing us to relax a bit more and yell at Lupin for the treasureless adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out the treasure they found was the friendship and piss they shared along the way.  
> —————  
> What a nice way to start of the new year, am I right? Hahahahaha haha ha
> 
> Pee höt


End file.
